Stormblood
Bio Character Name: Stormblood Species: Vanguard Gender / Pronouns: male, he him Height / Weight: 6 feet 9 inches, 374 pounds Description: Has purple skin Yellow luminescent lines throughout body. Has regular limbs. Two dorsal fins on back. Has a regular shark tail as tail. Has no ears. Has dog snout(with shark nose). Has Mongoose colored eyes. Has regular shark mouth. Has muscular and chubby build. Has an intimidating presence. Current Status Fate Points | Refresh: ''3'' Physical Stress (3): [ ][ ][ ] Mental Stress (2): [ ][ ] Temporary Aspects: None Aspects High Concept: Exiled Swashbuckling Quartermaster. Trouble: I can never relax with others. Aspect: An (Ex) Pirates Life For Me! Aspect: '''Scaring Others Straight. '''Aspect: (Literal) Fish out of (Literal) Water. Skills Superb (+5) None Great (+4) Skill: Fight[O, C, A, D] Good (+3) Skill: Resources[O, C, A, D] Skill: Provoke [O, C, A, D] Fair (+2) Skill: Notice[O, C, A, D] Skill: Physique[O, C, A, D] Skill: Contacts [O, C, D] Average (+1) Skill: Mechanics [O, C] Skill: Lore [O, C] Skill: Deceive[O, C, D] Skill: 'Athletics [''O, C, D] Stunts 'Chilling Glare-' +1 to indimidation rolls 'Calm Mind-' Be able to use a fate point to take mental stress instead of physical stress. '''Fury of the Storm- Be able to attack everybody for a reduced value and a fate point (eg. each attack loses one shift). Everybody has the same defense value to the situation. History: Relationships: Goldscum-Mentor, and father figure after his father died when the Ocean's Blade sunk. Taught him fight, provoke, notice, physique, contacts, and deceive. Seawarp-Father, whom taught Stormblood many things about sailing and the sea. Taught him mechanics, lore, athletics, and resources. Aaron-Knew his platonic father very well, made a promise to look after his son. (didn't realize who A''aron'' was at first). Backstory: Early Life: Born and Raised near Althar, named Tulu. His father, Seawarp, was an infamous scourge. His father became a privateer, of the city of Althar. Was introduced to Aaron's father, and knew each other through their childhood. Was a pirate on his fathers ship, the Ocean's Blade. Slowly raised his skill throughout his childhood. Became Boatswain(inspector of boat) when he was eighteen. When he was twenty-two, his ship got attacked. His father died on the sinking ship, due to the wounds of the battle. Recruited onto the ship of Goldscum because of his father. Abandoned his name, in favor of Stormblood. Eventually raised to the position of Quartermaster, and becomes close to Goldscum, and a Coralshell Turtle named Sheol Fate. The Islands of Fate: Stormblood is now 34 years old. Whole crew is angry at captain for not paying them. Lots of debt are in the crew. A rumor is passed around, to a mystical location. The mysterious Islands of Fate, said to only exist at certain times. Legend has it that the Islands are packed with gold. Sheol Fate's ancestors were the caretakers of the island. Sheol procures a map to the island. Captain attempts to convince the crew to join him. Not convinced, only three go to the islands(Goldscum, Stormblood, and Sheol Fate). They arrive in a rowboat on an island with a cave. They enter cave, and move through it to the end. At the end, a mysterious absence of treasure was noted. They head back, shameful. The dingy Night's Knave was spotted sailing away. They sneak aboard the boat, and fight the crew there. During the battle, Sheol takes a life threatening wound. They manage to overpower the crew of the Night's Knave, and steal the boat(and treasure). Crew is now wildly rich, and Stormblood has a huge cut of money, which he hides. The Incident: The Crew is happy to finally have money. Big party is thrown, in the honor of Stormblood. Lots of drinking booze ensues. Sheol abstains, and Goldscum is off paying loans he owed. After rounds of alcohol, Stormblood hands off key to weapons room by accident. Two crew members, in a drunk rage, pick up two flintlocks, and engage in fight with Stormblood. Sheol walks over, and attempts to defuse the situation. Sheol gets shot, and runs off, attempting to find a doctor. The other shoots Stormblood in the left leg. The crew disperses, and all head off in different ways to avoid attention. A day later, the captain subjects Stormblood to a pirate's trial. He is convicted of relinquishing weapons, and wrongfully accused of taking more currency then he deserves. His sentence is to be turned in to the local authorities. He is delivered, arrested and convicted of piracy, and is sentenced to ten years in jail with 20 years parole. The Simple Life: He is incarcerated at the National Jail of Auroria. Forced to serve his time. Got in many fights at the jail, with others to end up in solitary confinement. Did little activities that required the skills he learnt earlier in life. An incident in which the jail flooded also left him with a fear of water. He was eventually released, allowing him to get on the fast track back into regular life. Wandered around, staying hidden from civilization. Eventually remembers hidden stash of gold Takes a bit of money from his hidden stash, and secludes himself in the wilderness. Stormblood is now 152 years old. TO-DO(add where he meets the others) Previous Adventures: The Grand Navy Raid-''' First job with Goldscum, participated with three other ships. Raided a Navy ship, as a threat and statement to the military. During the fights, was a chance to prove Stormblood. Jumped on the first boat, as a distraction. Took down twenty two navymen. Seven were killed in one attack. Was a huge source of fame and small fortune. 'The Islands of Fate-' (See above). Was a major source of income, and a test of his skills. Recent Adventures: None Miscellaneous '''Elemental Affinity: Storm, Water, Poison. Elemental Weakness: Magnet, Plasma. Elemental Resistance: Storm, Water, Poison. (note: it is sorted via major, minor, and other). Language: Common with a heavy accent influenced by others(because he's a pirate). Intelligence(ability to plan/abstract): between semi-high and high. Diet: Any fish works. In fact any meat. He's not picky. ~''character by minepiedotcom''~ Category:Player Category:Vanguard